my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Josei Komori
Josei Komori, also known as the Bat Hero: Batgown, is a Pro Hero and Modern Hero Art History Teacher of Jibun High School's hero course. Appearance Gallery Josei Komori.png Personality She is usually a cheerful and positive person. She is also confident in her abilities. Josei is very protective of her students, willing to give it her all to protect them from harm. History She used to attend Jibun High School as a student in the hero course. She started wearing her blindfold at all times during her second year at Jibun. Synopsis Powers & Abilities Natural Abilities Great Strength: Considerable Speed: On the ground, she has Considerable Speed, however in the air, she moves at the level of Immense Speed. Great Stamina: Great Durability: Great Endurance: Enhanced Reflexes: Enhanced Vision: Ways of Combat Fighting Style: She usually punches, kicks or knee's her target while flying by at high speeds, retreating immediately after each blow. She'll use Ultrasonic Dissonance to lower the ability of her opponents to dodge or counter her attacks in harder fights. She will also switch between Flight and Silent Flight to confuse opponents trying to take advantage of the sound her Flight generates. Quirk Bat: Bat gives Josei the appearance and abilities of a bat. This allows her to use echolocation, fly and even release an ultrasonic attack. Although she is the type of bat that is diurnal, meaning she is awake during the day and sleeps at night. This means she extremely good vision and poor echolocation, however she wears a blindfold at all times, greatly improving her echolocation while keeping her great vision. Techniques Flight: Josei uses her wings to fly, although the sound of her wings flapping is loud. Echolocation: Josei can see her surroundings by detecting reflected sound, allowing her to see without seeing. Super Moves Bat Dive Bomb: Josei flies high and then without her wings dives feet first at her target, resulting in her enhancing descent speed greatly and greatly increasing the power of her legs by using gravity. Noise is generated from her slicing through the air during her descent. Ultrasonic Dissonance: Josei produces an ultrasonic sound from her mouth that confuses, disorients, and causes pain to the ears of anyone who hears it for a few seconds. Silent Flight: Josei uses Flight but makes her wings silent at the cost of speed. Eyes and Ears: Josei takes off her blindfold, becoming able to use both echolocation and her enhanced vision at the same time, becoming extremely perceptive. She uses this sparingly as using it too long starts to weaken her echolocation, making her unable to see properly with her blindfold on for a while until her echolocation comes back to full strength. Other Compatibility Good * Very good compatibility against and with Invisibility Quirks due to her echolocation as well as enhanced vision, allowing her to both easily fight against and fight with people with these types of quirks. Bad * Bad compatibility with Sound Quirks, as it effectively disables her Echolocation. Although she can take off her blindfold to be able to see again. Equipment & Weapons * Hero Costume: Designed to not inhibit her bat features and allow her to move freely. * Blindfold: Designed to not let any light in, effectively sealing her vision. It is made durable enough to not be torn or destroyed easily, although it still is extremely soft and comfy. Relationships Itami Kurage Josei became friends with Itami fairly quickly, being fellow teachers, them being the same age, height, close birthdays and their quirks going well together in a team up. Battles Trivia * Her name Josei means Woman and Komori means Bat. * She is based on Bat from the series Hunter x Hunter. Category:Hero Teachers Category:Females Category:Pro Heroes Category:Teachers Category:Quirk Users Category:Mutant Quirk Users Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Black Rabbit Universe